Do You Remember Me?
by fallen-angel-scorn
Summary: It's been three years since the girls last saw the land of Cephiro... or their friends and loved ones. The portal had sealed, shutting them out forver. But the portal has reopened... Rating MAY increase...


Disclaimer: hahahahaha, did you REALLY think I owned Magic Knight Rayearth?! CLAMP is a TEAM of people, hello!!

Summary: It's been a few, for you slow people it's three, years since the girls last visited Cephiro. Something happened and Mokona had to close the portal, supposedly sealing it forever, but did he?

Do You Remember Me?

Chapter 1

Earthly Bodies

"Hikaru, where are you going?!" called Kakeru from the dojo.  
"Where do I always go on Sundays?!" she called back. Maseru stuck his tongue out at her, and she replied in a similar fashion, then hurried off. "Oh dear, I'm going to be late!" she muttered to herself as she ran. She waved back at Satoru before disappearing around the corner.

"Fuu! WAIT!" called Kuu from the doorway. Fuu turned around quickly and saw her elder sister rushing towards her. "You forgot this!" she said brightly.

"Thanks Kuu!" she said, then hurried off. "Uh-oh, I'm going to be late!" she worried.

"Umi dear!" called Mrs. Ryuuzaki. Umi turned around to see her mother rushing forward. "I don't get a hug goodbye?" she asked. Umi grinned and shook her head. "OK, then I suppose you don't WANT to go to Tokyo Tower today?" questioned her mother.

"AHH !!" yelled Umi. She raced forward, hugged and kissed her mother, then bolted down the street. "I am SO going to be late!" she yelled at herself.

* * *

Fuu arrived at the tower first.

"Where are they?" she wondered. A moment later, a panting Hikaru appeared, followed closely by Umi.

"Hey Umi, Fuu!" said Hikaru excitedly. They nodded to each other.

"So, how have you been?" asked Umi worriedly. She saw the visible pain in her companions' eyes. She herself felt the pain, but refused to show it.

"It's pretty alright, school's the same as ever. But I miss Ferio." Fuu said softly.

"I'm doing well, but I miss Lantis sorely. I miss Eagle too, but... not the same way..." said Hikaru. "I suppose it's how you feel about Clef and Ascot, Umi." she said, a small smile on her face. Umi nodded in understanding.

"I miss Cephiro. I wonder how everyone is. At the castle." sighed Umi.

Simply by closing her eyes, she could see the halls of the castle, she could see her friends, and Ascot... and Clef. She saw Clef whenever she closed her eyes, and found it hard to believe that at one point in her life, she'd scorned and disliked him. Now, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for abandoning her on Earth.

Fuu felt in much the same way. As much as she liked her Earthly life, she longed for Cephiro, and for Ferio. She'd had no contact with him, and it depressed her a lot. She missed her friends as well, and wanted to hear another of Caldina's jokes, or see Ascot blush again as Umi walked by. They always knew how to make her giggle. Always.

Hikaru was confused. She didn't think Umi or Fuu understood, so she kept it to herself. Since when everything's made to be broken, she just wanted him to know who she was (I LOVE the GuuGuu Dolls). Whom that parson was thugh, she didn't know. Eagle, who'd come out of his slumber some time ago, or Lantis, who had actually professed his love to her. She was so lost, yet she knew exactly what she was doing, and it scared her. In Cephiro, she didn't worry about things such as that, since she just lived when she was there, and nothing more.

But Cephiro had been ripped from the three of them, and they met in Tokyo Tower to try for one last time to get back to Cephiro.

"Ok, just like the last time." breathed Umi. The other two girls nodded, and they linked hands. "And, focus!"

_Cephiro. _Thump. _Cephiro._ Thump._CEPHIRO! _

The girls' minds screamed. Were screaming, and then, the merciful light. A grin broke onto their faces as they disappeared once more from the observation deck at Tokyo Tower, and to the place where they truly felt at home.

Yeah, short chapter, but it's only the introduction.... so... R&R!!!


End file.
